


if you wish, the world (and so much more) can be yours

by Tatsumaki_sama



Series: cross your heart and hope to die [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Yusuke's life changes in bits, moments and pieces. And Joker was in the centre of it all.





	if you wish, the world (and so much more) can be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try writing a different style. I decided to alternate between Yusuke's perspective and that of others while not being in chronological order.

 

_To the admin of the Phantom Aficionado Website,_

 

_I have heard from others that you may be in contact with the Phantom Thief. If so, I have a request for him. Please notify me of when and where would be the best possible time and place for us to meet._

 

_Thank you,_

 

_Natsuhiko Nakanohara_

 

~.~.~

 

“ Is it safe for you to be out like this?” Yusuke finally asked as he and Joker stood in the rattling train, crowded on all sides. He was still trying to absorb the fact that the Phantom Thief was so boldly out in the public and yet so casually dressed.

 

“ Whatever do you mean?” Joker deviously grinned, inconspicuously leaning towards another unknowing passenger.

 

It amazed Yusuke how people's eyes so easily slid past Joker onto the person beside him, as if he was never there. It must be the old magic seeped in the skin of Joker's human form that allowed him to evade the police and authorities with ease right below their very eyes.

 

He thought better and decided not to pursue it. “ Where are you taking me?” he asked instead. “ You have been curiously quiet about this location.”

 

Joker appeared to be a good mood from the way he rocked and bounced on his heels. “ It happens to be one of my favourite hang-outs.”

 

The Phantom Thief rarely if not ever divulged in personal details, much less places he enjoyed visiting. It truly must be an interesting place for Joker to invite Yusuke to go to.

 

~.~.~

 

“ And get this, Ann was totally freaked when that guy approached her. Thought he was some stalker or something,” Ryuji snorted.

 

“ He _was_ following me the last few train stops,” Ann irritably said. “ How was I supposed to know he wanted me to model for him?”

 

“ Ann's beauty is well known in these parts,” Joker mildly said, causing Ann to splutter and Ryuji to chortle.

 

“ A-anyways! Turns out he is a pupil of Madarame. He even gave us free tickets to Madarame's upcoming exclusive exhibition.”

 

Joker quirked an eyebrow. “ Madarame?” he repeated with an intrigued tone.

 

The fact that Joker showed interest was probably not a good thing for that person. “ Someone you know?” Ryuji asked, wondering if he should be concerned or not.

 

“ Perhaps.” Joker's eyes gleamed. “ Do you still have those tickets, Ann? I hope you were given at least three.”

 

~.~.~

 

“ Welcome to LeBlanc,” a gruff-looking older man said, glancing up at Yusuke as he obediently followed along as Joker fearlessly marched in.

 

And to Yusuke's surprise, unlike most people, his sight did not pass over Joker but instead, his eyes widened once he spotted the Phantom Thief.

 

“ You!”

 

“ Hello Sojiro,” Joker cheerfully greeted.

 

The man looked at the Phantom Thief with an expression between exasperation and fondness. “ What are you doing here, wandering around here in daylight? The police are on the lookout for you.”

 

“ Let them,” Joker said in a supremely unconcerned tone. “ I told Yusuke all about your curry. Thought I bring him here.”

 

Sojiro cast a critical eye over Yusuke who met his gaze evenly, waiting for the man to make some comment that he was Madarame's pupil and how could he let himself be taken advantage by such a horrible person?

 

But instead, Sojiro grinned and said, “ Trying to butter me up, huh?” just before he started grabbing a plate and Yusuke could breathe a little easier.

 

~.~.~

 

“ What business do you have with me?”

 

It took every ounce of control that Nakanohara had not to jump at the low voice suddenly speaking behind him. He almost spilled the coffee he held (his hand was trembling so much that he was surprised that the fluid remained inside the cup) in his haste to turn around.

 

“ Stay where you are,” the voice commanded.

 

He obeyed, forcing his tongue to move. “ You are the – um – ”

 

“ The one you requested for,” was the smooth reply.

 

Nakanohara swallowed. To be so close to the Phantom Thief in person was daunting. But he did not come this far to back out now – not when someone else's life could hang in the balance.

 

“ There is someone whose heart I want you to change.” When his audience did not say anything else, he continued. “ I'm sure you heard the name before. A traditional Japanese artist, Ichiryusai Madarame.”

 

“ And why does this person deserve a change of heart?”

 

He found the words – the _truth_ that he long held behind his teeth easily came. And once Nakanohara started, he couldn't stop.

 

“ I – I don't want that to happen to anyone else,” he concluded. “ Right now, one student remains. I fear for him!”

 

“ So the change of heart is for this person?” It was near impossible to discern what the Phantom Thief was thinking.

 

“ I asked him before if it was painful to stay with Madarame and do you know what he said? _If I could leave, I would._ So please! Change Madarame's heart!”

 

In spite of the Phantom Thief's instruction, Nakanohara turned around, bowing low to convey his sincerity.

 

But when he raised his head, there was no one there.

 

~.~.~

 

Madarame was suitably pleased with himself.

 

The pretty girl and the scowling boy were just as gullible and easy to fool like the rest of the mass. All he had to do was whip up some sad convincing story and they fell for it.

 

Yusuke was looking at him with renewed respect and he knew the boy's devotion was sealed.

 

Now, all he had to do was reap the boy for all the money that he was good for.

 

So content with his plans, Madarame did not notice a black cat slipping quietly into his house.

 

~.~.~

 

It took two more trips to LeBlanc before Yusuke ran into Ann and Ryuji.

 

“ So Joker finally took you here, huh?” Ryuji grinned, plopping himself without invitation into the seat across from Yusuke.

 

“ And you met Boss too,” Ann, a far lovelier view to look at, chirped.

 

Puzzled, Yusuke asked, “ The two of you are associated with Joker as well?”

 

“ Yeah. Though it was by chance you met us first before you met Joker.”

 

There were little coincidences in the world like that.

 

Did Joker plan this? Bring him to LeBlanc to ensure that Sojiro would prepare him meals and provide a listening ear? That he would grow a kinship with two high school students and find they were more alike to him than first thought? He would not put it past the Phantom Thief to orchestrate it.

 

Either way, Yusuke was grateful.

 

~.~.~

 

“ You can sense the artist's frustration in this painting.”

 

Yusuke was startled out of his thoughts to see a casually dressed boy with glasses scrutinizing the painting – _his_ painting. “ What makes you say that?” Yusuke managed to ask.

 

The boy, wickedly sharp eyes through those thick lens, smiled. “ It is hard to believe that such a kindly old man would possess such strong emotion,” he said instead.

 

His tone was light and offhand and yet, it was indulging and seemed to know far more than the boy let on.

 

Yusuke wanted to demand who he was and how dare he infer and implicate Madarame of such things.

 

But the boy waved aside his displeasure as one would to dispel a pesky fly. “ Who am I to judge? I am no artist,” he impertinently said.

 

Any protest and indignation that Yusuke wished to put forth never left his mouth before the boy gave him an impish nod and disappeared among the crowds.

 

By the end of the day's exhibit, Yusuke already forgot about his encounter with the boy.

 

~.~.~

 

The Tarot card carelessly twirled against Joker's fingers. “ I look forward to seeing how our bond will grow,” Joker smiled, teasing and warm, yet seemingly melancholic and distant.

 

Yusuke would never forget this moment.

 


End file.
